Hollowed Sins
by Jessie Immortal
Summary: What would happen if Aizen captured Ichigo and turned him into an arrancar? What would Soul Society do? Would they rescue him or destroy him before he destroys them? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hollowed Sins

"Shit! He's barely hurt! Is that all a direct attack with Getsuga Tenshou will do to these arrancar?!" Ichigo thought as the dust cleared, revealing his enemy, the sixth espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack, to be nearly unharmed.

"Aww, is that the best you got? I can tell that attack puts immense strain on your body, it needs work." Grimmjow sneered. But inside, he was panicking.

"How the hell am I supposed to bring this guy in?! If I hadn't shielded myself, I'd be dead and his hollow half hasn't even appeared yet! Wait! I've got an idea..."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was struggling to supress his hollow side.

"How much do you think you can do on your own?! He's barely even hurt! Let me fight, I'll kick his ass!" the hollow said.

"No! You'll never fight if I can help it!"

"Very well. I will stay out this time, but I WILL devour you! Your time is running out Ichigo..."

"ICHIGO!" he turned to see Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Orihime, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku running over to him. Grimmjow appeared on the ground and opened a portal to Hueco Mundo, as if he were trying to escape, but at the last second, he appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him through the portal into Hueco Mundo. Then he jumped in after him.

"No! Ichigo!" Orihime and Rukia screamed at the same time. They ran to the portal, as if to follow them, but it closed to quickly.

"Dammit!" Renji shouted as he punched a nearby building. "What the hell do they want with Ichigo!?"

"I don't know, but we should go to the Soul Society and tell them so they can organize a rescue squad. Ichigo is too important to loose. Inoue, you come too," Toshiro said. They followed the pint-sized captain into a different portal, this one leading to the Soul Society.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh!" Ichigo was thrown down roughly in front of Aizen and the Espada.

"They haven't sealed my spirit energy or my arms," he thought. "Maybe I--"

"Don't try to escape, with 10 Espada and myself here, you'll never make it and it would be a major drawback for me if you were to die," Aizen said, almost like he read Ichigo's mind.

"What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked, glaring at Aizen. Aizen grinned maliciously.

"Bring it in!"he shouted. Ichigo turned to look.

Two of the Espada, Yammy and Ulquiorra, brought in a strange looking device about 50 feet tall. It kinda resembled the scaffold of the Sokyoku.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo asked nervously. Aizen said nothing, but motioned to Tosen and Gin, who were standing in the corner.

In an instant, they flashed behind Ichigo and grabbed him, so he couldn't escape. They took him over to the strange machine.

"Let me go dammit! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted, struggling with all his might, but to no avail.

They pushed him in, and he rose until he was in the middle of the device, about 25 feet up.

"Now you will have your answers," Aizen said, cackling evilly.

Yammy started the machine. Powerful surges of energy flew into Ichigo's body. The whole thing started glowing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo howled in pain.

He was starting to believe they just wanted to torture him to death, when something started to happen. Blood bursted out of his throat, revealing a hole similar to that of a hollow. His eyes began to turn the color of his hollow half, and part of his hollow mask covered his right eye and part of his cheek. His shinigami uniform was turning into that of an arrancar's, it looked kind of like Ulquiorra's.

The machine stoped glowing and he dropped to the ground. The arrancar seemed shocked, like that was not what they were expecting.

"Aizen-sama! What did you do to him?!" Ulquiorra asked, staring at Ichigo.

"That machine turned him from a shinigami to an arrancar, but it will only work on him. It will only work for him because he has a hollow inside him, but has not supressed it yet, so I drew it out and made it's power dominant. But he retains control over his personality, so his hollow can't go on a rampage, with the exception that he is now loyal to me," Aizen explained.

Ichigo began to wake up. He got up and went over to Aizen, who was now holding Ichigo's sword. Ichigo took his sword and bows.

"What are your orders, Aizen-sama?" he asked in an emotionless voice. Aizen grined evilly.

"I have a special mission for you. One that will demonstrate yourTRUE power..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to go after him! Who knows what they'll do to him!" Orihime shouted, banging her fist on the table. The others drew back in shock. They'd never seen this side of her before. Rukia jumped up.

"She's absolutely right! You said it yourself, Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo's too valuable to lose! We should organize a powerful rescue squad immediatly!" She said.

"Calm yourselves! We don't know the situation we are in yet! To act rashly will spell our demise! For the time being, we will wait. We will let them make the first move, then we will rescue young Ichigo," Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou said to the over-emotional women. But it only made it worse.

"Are you insane!? Doing that will be sentencing him to death! They will kill him before we even get the chance to save him!" Renji shouted.

Before the argument continued, a messenger came in.

"Sou-Taichou! The arrancar have launched another attack on Karakura!" he shouted.

"So soon?! Do we know what they want? How many are there?" Yamamoto asked.

"We don't know for sure. A runner just came in, confirming that they felt an extremely powerful amount of reiatsu, even more powerful than before! This is unconfirmed, but they believe the source is ONE arrancar!"

"One!? How the hell can we fight something like that?!" Ikkaku shouted looking alarmed.

"Well we can't just sit here and let it wreak havoc, so I want all of you to go back and fight, but take a unit of the Secret Remote Squad to help. Captain Hitsugaya will be in charge," Yamamoto orders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya and crew get to the human world to see half the city destroyed.

"Dammit! Where the hell is the bastard who did this!?" Renji shouted.

"Can't you feel it?! He's one the other side of town, probably destroying it too!" Yumichika said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town, Kurosaki Yuzu had been walking home from the grocery store and saw the monster destroying the town. She dropped all her bags and stared in shock and fear. It was her brother, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was standing in mid air 30 feet above the buildings.

But it wasn't the Ichigo she remembered. His eyes, once a sweet, chocolate brown that gave her a feeling of comfort and safety, were now an evil, piercing yellow, the scelera turned jet black. He was wearing strange white clothes she'd never seen before, and there was a hole in his throat. But the scariest thing of all, was his expression. Emotionless and hard, like he didn't care if everyone precious to him suddenly dropped dead right before him.

"O-Onii-chan, wh-what's happening?" she asked, eyes glued to his.

He stared down at her, expression unchanging, and reached for his sword. She drew back. But before he could draw it, something pushed him back and sent him crashing into a building.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan are you okay!?" Yuzu screamed, running to go help him. But someone blocked her way.

"Are you nuts!? He was getting ready to kill you! Run home, that's not your brother anymore!" It was Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, what's--"

"Don't worry, we're going to save him, if he'll let us," she sayed. "Now quickly, get out of here!"

Yuzu nodded and took off running. Meanwhile the other shinigami, including the remote force, quickly surrounded the area where Ichigo landed.

The dust cleared and Ichigo wasn't even scratched. He climbed out of the hole his collision had made and stared at them with the same cold expression he looked at Yuzu with.

"Ichigo, what did they do to you?!" Orihime asked tentively.

He said nothing but raised his hand. The remote squad members put their swords at the ready. But without Ichigo seemingly doing anything, half of them dropped dead with fatal wounds across the chest. Ichigo never drew his sword, it didn't even look like he moved, but his right hand was covered in blood.

"H-how the hell did he do that?!" Yumichika shouted, shaking from shock and fear.

Ichigo raised his hand again and the rest of the remote squad dropped dead, again with wounds to the chest. But he kept his "friends" alive.

"Ichigo, why are you doing this?!" Renji shouted. Ichigo looked at him with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Because Aizen-sama told me to. But you are to stay alive. I do not know why," he stated simply, his voice as emotionless as his expression.

Suddenly he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Renji and slashed a shallow wound across his chest with his hand.

"AAAAHH!! What the hell, I thought we were to stay alive," Renji gasped, holding his chest.

"That is your warning. Stay out of my way," Ichigo said as he opens a portal to Hueco Mundo.

"D-damn! how are we s'posed to beat him?! Let alone save him!?" Ikkaku said.

"I don't know, but we should head back to the Soul Society and regroup," Rukia said while Orihime healed Renji's chest.

They left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, was your mission a success?" Aizen asked Ichigo.

"Yes. They are aware of my power. The next time they try an assult, they will bring all of their best warriors, leaving the Soul Society defenseless," Ichigo told him. Aizen smirked evilly.

"We don't have to wait for that. With the amount of power that you have now, we can attack the Soul Society with a full scale attack right now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what do we do?!" He's too damn powerful!! He destroyed half the city!" Renji shouted at Yamamoto.

"It seems we have no choice. We have to kill him," Yamamoto said grimly.

"NO! I won't!" Orihime screamed, tears starting to stream down her face at the thought of killing Ichigo.

"We don't have any other option! Unless we can come up with a new strategy to save him before the next attack, I will come personally and kill the boy," Yamamoto told her. "Please do not think ill of me. If there was any other way, we would use it. But the lives of many are worth more than the life of one."

Orihime nodded silently, tears still flowing freely.

"Now go get some rest, you'll need it for the oncoming battle. Inoue, you may stay in 13th company barracks, Ukitake has already given you permission. Now leave."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime could not sleep at all that night. The thought of killing the man she loved with her own hands was too much to bear. She knew it was for the best, but that didn't make it any less painfull. The only consoling thought she had before drifting into an uneasy sleep, was that if Ichigo knew what he was being forced to do, he would want to die rather than harm his friends and innocent people.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, we are ready," Aizen motioned to the silent army behind him to Ichigo. "I'm placing you in command. destroy everything and everyone. Weaken the Soul Society to the point that it can no longer fight back. Ichigo, you have the most important mission of all. Do not fail me or it will be most...unpleasant," his eyes narrow maliciously.

Ichigo nodded and motioned the mass of hollows and arrancar forward, through a gate to the Soul Society.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was awoken abruptly in 13th company barracks when she felt an unnaturally high amount of spirit pressure. She heard a noise next to her. It was Orihime. Apparently she felt it to.

With an unspoken consent the two women got dressed and headed to Yamamoto's office. They were shocked to see Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku in there as well.

"Is it--"

"Yes," Yamamoto said grimly. "They're here."

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion from the western gate.

"Quickly! We must stop them!" Yamamoto shouted, grabbing his own zanpaku-to and leading them to the explosions. They all followed him, swords at the ready. The sight nearly made them pass out.

A huge army of hollows and arrancar had completely torn down the gate, and were wiping out squad by squad of shinigami. Leading them was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Don't just stand there gawking, kill them all!" Yamamoto shouted, lunging at them with his sword drawn.

The others followed suit. The other captains showed up and added their attacks to the deadly barrage. Yamamoto went to behead Ulquiorra, but Ichigo appeared infront of him and parried the attack.

"Where do you think you're going old man?" he asked coldly.

"Ichigo think about what you're doing!" Yamamoto shouted as he dodged an attack.

"What about it?" Ichigo said, going for Yama's throat.

"You're attacking your own friends and allies!"

Ichigo stopped mid-attack.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is only the second time I've left Hueco Mundo since I was created by Aizen-sama," he looked at Yamamoto, confusion replacing the hatred and bloodlust that was in his eyes.

Yamamoto was just as confused. "You mean you don't remember all you've been through here? Or your family?"

"Ichigo! What the hell kill him already!" Grimmjow shouted. He was fighting four shinigami at once from 11th company.

The bloodlust back in his eyes, Ichigo once again attacked Yama, who was taken aback by the sudden attack, believing he was starting to get through to Ichigo. Ichigo stabbed him in the stomach and twisted his sword downwards, trying to cut Yamamoto in half. Yama pulled out before he could do that and bit back a scream.

"I am truely sorry Ichigo, you do not deserve this," Yama said grimly.

"What? You think you can kill me! Hah!" Ichigo sneered.

He tried to attack Yamamoto again, but halted as he felt the rise in Yama's reiatsu.

"All things of this world turn to ashes! Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto shouted, releasing his zanpaku-to

Instantly, the area surrounding Ichigo and Yamamoto bursted into flames. As did Yama's sword.

The flames did not affect Yama at all, but Ichigo was having a hard time fighting in the intense heat. He couldn't see through the flames and the smoke was burning his throat. His pushed his discomfort aside and tried to focus on finding Yamamoto, but Yama found him first.

An agonizing scream could be heard across the battlefield. Yama had snuck up behind Ichigo and pierced his chest with his burning sword.

Ichigo ripped himself off of the sword. nearly slicing himself in two.

"Retreat!" he screamed.

The remaining hollows and arrancar quickly turn and dash through the portal that the mortally wounded Ichigo created.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! You and the others go after him and save him! Quickly!"

"But you said--"

"GO!" he roared. "Aizen has erased his memories of his life as a shinigami completly, so this attack wasn't his fault, and on top of that he failed his mission! Aizen was never one to show mercy, even to his own subordinates, he will most likely try to kill Ichigo for failing, bring him back even if he is still under Aizen's control!"

"Hai!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Abarai, Kuchiki, Matsumoto, Madarame, Yumichika, and Inoue! You are coming too!"

"Hai taichou!"

They dashed through the portal Ichigo had created just before it closed.

Yamamoto collapsed to the ground, his zanpaku-to returning to it's sealed state.

"Master Genryusai!" Komamura-taichou of 7th company rushed over to his fallen master.

"Get 4th company Now!" he roared.

"Get 12th as well," Yama ordered weakly.

"What? Why 12th?" Komamura asked.

"We have to find a way to change Ichigo back to a shinigami."

"Hai!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forgive me Aizen-Sama, I underestimated him," Ichigo said as he bowed to his master, still bleeding heavily.

Aizen looked down at him, pure fury in his eyes.

"Ichigo," he said, voice laced with anger. "I told you of this mission's importance. I warned you that if you failed, you'd be punished!"

Ichigo didn't even move as Aizen punched him into the wall. Finally sucumbing to blood loss, he passed out.

"Take him to the medical ward to be healed. I want him at 100 percent when I kill him," Aizen said as he stalked off. Ulquiorra nodded and threw the unconsious bloody mass that was Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Geez Aizen, do ya really hafta kill 'im?" Gin asked casually, walking next to Aizen. "I mean, we know his growth rate is incredible. In a few weeks he can take Soul Society out by 'imself."

"That's not it," Aizen said, stopping suddenly.

"Wha'?" Gin asked confused.

"I think Yamamoto got to him somehow. That is the reason he failed. In his current state he's even stronger than me. That is the reason he needs to die. If Yamamoto can completely reawaken his memories, Ichigo will be able to utterly destroy us, it's best to destroy him when he won't put up a fight," Aizen said grimly. "A pity," he sighed. "To lose his valuable strengh will be a huge drawback in my plans." With that, he shunpoed away, leaving Gin looking utterly confused.

"Meh, ya never know what' he's thinkin',"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"There it is!" Hitsugaya shouted, pointing to the white castle known as Los Noches, Aizen's hideout.

"Stop! We need to come with a plan to get Ichigo, right now none of us are strong enough to take out Aizen," he said.

"Why don't we just sneak in, grab Ichigo and get out?" Renji said bluntly.

"Or we could just bust in and beat the crap outta anyone who gets in our way!" Ikkaku said.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Madarame!" Hitsugaya shouted with an anime vein. "If we run into Aizen we're finished!"

"Hmph, well I don't see you coming up with a plan oh wise leader," Yumichika said dryly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Unh, wh-where am I?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"You're in the medical ward of Los Noches," a voice said. Ichigo immediately jumped up and bowed, wincing slightly from his recently wrapped wounds.

"Aizen-sama! Forgive me I-"

He was cut off when Aizen grabbed his throat and started choking him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Ichigo's reiatsu, it's fading!" Rukia shrieked, looking terrified.

"Damn! We'll go with Madarame's plan! If anyone gets in your way kick their ass and keep moving!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Inoue! You stay here, if we come back injured we will need you to heal us. Matsumoto, you stay with Inoue," Hitsugaya told them. They nodded reluctantly.

The group dashed inside. Surprisingly the long white corridors of the building seemed deserted.

"Che, I'll be damned if this isn't a trap," Renji muttered.

Suddenly, they felt Ichigo's reiatsu almost completely vanish. Panic stricken, they ran towards it.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted, busting in first. He froze.

Ichigo was lying in a pool of his own blood, with Aizen standing over him, his sword covered in blood. Ichigo's blood.

"Bastard!" Renji shouted, feeling anger well from the pit of his stomach. He lunged at Aizen, sword drawn.

"BANKAI!" he shouted.

"Abarai wait!" Hitsugaya shouted.

But Renji didn't listen. "Hihio Zabimaru," he growled.

"Dammit! Madarame! Kuchiki! Aysegawa! Get Ichigo outta here!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Bankai! Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!"

Aizen turned calmly to face the two powerful shinigami. "Che, there's no way you could defeat me," he sneered. 'The only one who can do that lies behind me, dying.'

Renji lunged at Aizen.'Sorry Zabimaru,' he thought. "Higa, Zekkou!" he shouted.

The fragments of his bankai seperated and flew at Aizen from different directions. Hitsugaya took the oppertunity to launch an attack of his own. He shunpoed to Aizen not even a second after Renji's attack hit and thrusted his sword through Aizen's stomach to freeze him.

Sensing the oppertunity, Rukia dashed forward and grabbed Ichigo. Ikkaku took him from her and they ran as quickly as they could out of Los Noches.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" a voice said.

They froze. The voice snickered.

"Sorry but Aizen-bastard said ya can't leave alive," he sneered.

They turned. It was the 6th espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Oh. Fuck. Not. Good.


	2. Chapter 2

GOMEN! Sorry this chapter took soooooooo long! I've had volleyball, school, and 4-H so I haven't really had time to write. Arigato to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Bleach (but I wish I owned Ichigo! ;P)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn it! Why him of all people!?" Rukia thought. Ikkaku seemed to be thinking the same.

"Rukia! Take Ichigo and run!" he shouted as he drew his zanpaku-to.

"NO! I'm gonna stay! There's no way you can handle an Espada by yourself! Besides...Ichigo's too heavy," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Ikkaku swore.

"Fine! Yumichika YOU take him and go! You, Inoue and Rangiku go back to Soul Society!" he said.

"But what about you guys!?"

Ikkaku grinned. "Don't worry. I'll kick his ass and we'll catch up with ya," he said.

"_We'll_ kick his ass," Rukia said pointedly.

"But...Fine," Yumichika sighed, a little put out that he had to miss the fight. He picked up Ichigo's limp body and ran.

Grimmjow watched silently as Yumichiki left.

"You're not going to go after him?" Rukia asked.

"Pft like I care. Carrot's no fun to fight anymore. He's turned into an Emo-bastard like Ulquiorra. In fact, I might just letcha save him so I can get a good fight!"

"Bastard!" Ikkaku spat venomously. Grimmjow ignored him.

"Che, so who dies first?" Grimmjow asked. He didn't even draw his sword.

Rukia stepped forward. "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji gasped for breath, his abdomen bleeding heavily. About ten feet away, Hitsugaya laid unconsious, his chest slashed open.

_As soon as Hitsugaya shoved his sword through Aizen's stomach, blood bursted out of his chest. He grasped feebly at the sword stuck through his chest, but Aizen ripped it out and flung him aside._

_"Hmmm Toshiro you disappoint me. I'd hoped you'd gotten stronger from our last fight, but it seems I'm sadly mistaken," Aizen said. He turned to Renji. "Now it's your turn Abarai-kun..."_

Renji coughed, bringing blood to his lips. He spat it at Aizen defiantly. "Bastard!" he growled.

"Tsk tsk such language Abarai-kun. Maybe you need to be taught some manners ne?" he disappeared.

'Shit, where'd he go now!?' Renji whirled around, searching. Suddenly he felt immense pain from his left shoulder. He looked to see Kyoka Suigetsu lodged in his shoulder.

"That should teach you to mouth off to your superiors," Aizen said smiling. There was a tinge of madness in his eyes.

Renji chuckled softly.

"What's so funny Abarai?" Aizen asked coldly. He was growing tired of this game. He just wanted to kill the boy and end his worries.

Renji grabbed the zanpaku-to in his shoulder, stopping any escape attempt from Aizen.

"Hadou 33, Shakka Hou!" he screamed.

Of course, Renji being Renji, the spell exploded in his face. But the smoke provided enough cover for him to grab the dying Hitsugaya and get the hell outta there.

"Che, I toyed with him too much," Aizen mumbled, seeing that Renji was gone when the smoke cleared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji ran down the white halls of Los Noches, searching for familiar reiatsu. He didn't feel Ichigo's at all so either the boy died or they made it back to Soul Society. He hoped it was the latter. He couldn't feel Inoue, Rangiku, or Yumichika either...dear God please say they made it.

Suddenly a familiar reiatsu spiked up to Bankai level. Renji swore. It was Ikkaku's. He must've been in deep trouble to release his bankai and risk having to leave 11th company to be a taichou.

At the same time Ikkaku's spiked, Rukia's reiatsu became almost non-existent. Terrified that he was going to lose one of his closest friends, Renji quickened his pace.

He rounded a corner and nearly screamed.

Rukia was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her reiatsu was almost gone. He ran to her and checked for a pulse. Still a heart beat, still a chance.

Suddenly he heard an explosion above him and Ikkaku came crashing through the ceiling. He layed motionless where he fell and even as Renji watched his Bankai disappeared. A cold chill ran through him.

_"When one's bankai disappears without permission from it's master, the master's time of death draws near..."_ Renji remembered Kuchiki Byakuya saying this to him when he tried to save Rukia from her execution.

"Che, seems you ain't worthy of being my prey after all," Grimmjow said, jumping down from the newly formed hole in the ceiling. It was then he noticed Renji.

"Yo Red. Seems ya got away from Aizen. Now ya gotta get past me," he grinned. However he frowned when Renji started to cough violently. He strengh was starting to wane.

"Geez, guess yer not worthy either bastard," Grimmjow said disappointedly.

"Then why don't you fight someone who is?" said a shockingly familiar voice. Both Grimmjow and Renji whipped their heads in the direction the voice came from.

"N-no way, its...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha cliffhanger! REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE SATSUKI-KUN WRITE FASTER!


	3. Chapter 3

YAYZ! Satsuki's back with chappie 3 of Hollowed Sins! Sorry I took so long, I had major writers block. Why can't I ever get a chapter up on time? WHY!? -chibi cries and runs into Ichi's arms-

**Ichigo:** -pats Satsuki's head- there there...

**Satsuki:** -runs away crying-

**Ichigo:** Oh for the luva- Obviously she's out of it so I'll do the disclaimer. Satsuki does not own Bleach no matter how much she wants to own it and me!

**Grimmjow:** -walks in- Oy Carrot! -notices Satsuki off emo-ing in a corner- What's with her?

**Ichigo:** Dont ask...

**Satsuki:** GRIMMY-CHAN!!! -glomps Grimmjow-

**Grimmjow:** ACK! Get off me woman!

**Ichigo:** just get on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Ichigo!?" Renji asked incredulously.

But he had changed. _Again. _He was still in his Espada form, but his expression was the one it was before Aizen changed him. Like he cared. Like he was going to tear Grimmjow apart limb by fucking limb for hurting his Nakama.

"Renji, can you run?" he asked calmly.

_That voice...it's really him..._ Renji breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not leaving you here Ichigo," his voice was strong and determined but against his will his body collapsed.

Ichigo frowned. Ignoring Grimmjow completely, he shunpoed to Renji and lifted him and Hitsugaya gently over his shoulders. He walked over to Rukia and Ikkaku and picked them up as well.

"I-Ichigo...how?" Renji asked. The wound Ichigo had from Aizen was still there, but strangely, it wasn't bleeding.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll explain later."

"Hey, you just gonna ignore me bitch!" Grimmjow shouted angrily. Ichigo turned to him, his cold stare back in place. Renji shivered.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said, voice seething with anger. "You've nearly killed three of my friends, I'll come back and kill you after I take care of them." The tone of his voice finalised the decision.

Something close to fear flashed through Grimmjow's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Che, well hurry up so I can have some fun without Aizen-bastard or Tousen-bitch ruinin' it for me!"

Ichigo opened a portal to Soul Society. It led straight to 4th Company Relief Base.

Ichigo walked into the room where Unohana-Taichou's reiatsu was coming from. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou was in there as well. His wounds appeared to be healed.

They both jumped to their feet and drew their swords when they saw Ichigo and the bloody bodies.

"No!" Renji said weakly. H-he saved us!" Those few words were all he could muster. He passed out.

Ichigo gently laid them all on the ground.

"Take care of them," he said shortly. "Also," he bowed low. "Forgive me Yamamoto Sou-Taichou," he said. "I didn't mean--"

"Stop," Yamamoto said. "I know you would never do the things you did willingly. I am glad that we did not have to kill you, and that you are back to normal. Well," he chuckled as he gazed into Ichigo's golden eyes, partially covered by his mask. "Almost."

Ichigo held out an envelope. "Give that to Renji when he wakes up," he said. He turned and opened a garganta.

"W-wait! Where are you going?! You're wounded!" Yamamoto shouted. Ichigo smiled sadly.

"I can't control it much longer... I have to leave before I hurt someone I care about again. Besides," his smile grew cold. "I have some unfinished business with Grimmjow." He stepped through the portal. It closed behind him.

"W-what did he mean? What can't he control?" Unohana asked worriedly.

"I think I know," Yamamoto said grimly. "and it isn't good..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bout time, asshole," Grimmjow snarled as Ichigo finally showed up. He drew his sword. "Ready ta die brat?"

"Sorry, but I don't feel like dying today Grimmjow," Ichigo stated, his cold expression back in place.

Grimmjow lunged at the hybrid boy and fired a cero. Ichigo blocked it with his hand.

"Hmph, I though you wanted to fight for real?! Stop holding back!" Ichigo taunted.

"Cram it Bastard!" Grimmjow growled. He drew his sword and flashed towards Ichigo.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted.

He blocked Grimmjow's sword and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The wicked black energy spiraled towards the dazed Espada.

"Shit!" Grimmjow blocked it with his sword, but just barely.

Ichigo disappeared.

"Bastard! Where the hell'd you go!?" Grimmjow screamed. He was getting very pissed off. He just wanted to kill the stupid brat! But if he did Aizen-Sama might--

"Getsuga Tenshou," came the whisper from behind Grimmjow. He whipped around just in time to be hit full force with the powerful attack.

"Fuck!" He fired a cero to try to counter the attack.

"Give it up, in my current form there's no way you can win," Ichigo stated coldly.

"S-shut up!" Grimmjow gasped. The attack was lessened thanks to his cero, but it still did some damage. There was a large gash right over his scar from his first fight with the hybrid.

"Time to end this." Ichigo raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensh-ARGH!!" he clutched his head.

"W-what the hell?!" Grimmjow stared in awe.

"No! Not now! DAMMIT!" Black energy flared around the teen as he clutched his head in agony.

"I...I have to get out of here!" He screamed. Using his sword, he slashed open a portal that led into an isolated part of Hueco Mundo. He dashed in.

"W-wait! Get back here, we aren't finished yet, brat!" Grimmjow shouted angrily. "What the hell!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

hmmm me no likely this chapter. too short. I may rewrite it, but until then, later!


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen! (again!) I actually had this ready to post like, 2 weeks ago but my stupid computer crashed and I had to retype all of it (sobs) Also I had testing. But now that thats over I should be able to update faster (hopefully)

//_**text**_- Hollow Ichigo speaking.

Here's chappie 4!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

//Soul Society//

"Unh...Ichigo, no stop...I... ICHIGO!!" Renji bolted awake panting heavily. He looked around. He was in a ward in the relief base at 4th.

"Bout time ya woke up," came a voice from the doorway. It was Ikkaku. He walked in.

"Oh hey. Why're you here? Ya worried 'bout lil' ol' me?" Renji teased. A vein popped in Ikkaku's forehead.

"WELL SHIT RENJI WHO WOULDN'T BE WORRIED WHEN THEIR FRIEND WAS UNCONCIOUS FOR TWO WEEKS YA DUMB--"

TWO WEEKS!?" Renji screamed.

"Yeah," Ikkaku calmed down a little. "Hitsugaya and the others were released last week. Everyone was worried about you. Ya stopped breathin' twice ya know."

_Two weeks...damn. Wait! Where's Ichigo?! _"Does anyone know what happened to Ichigo? Renji asked. Ikkaku shook his head sadly.

"No one knows. Unohana said he dropped you off here and left. He said something about fightin' Grimmjow and not bein' able ta control somethin'. I think Old Man Yama is the only one who really knows what he meant," he said.

_So after all that, Ichigo's still in danger...DAMN IT!! Why am I so weak?! He had to save me when I came there to save him! _

Renji was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go blamin' yerself. It's nobody's fault. We're just gonna hafta try harder next time, dumbass," Ikkaku told him.

Renji smiled weakly. "Hey! What happened to Matsumoto, Inoue, and Yumichika?" he asked.

"That's another mystery. Isane found them unconsious outside the relief base. None of em were hurt though."

_'Ichigo must've done it.' _Renji thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Unohana-Taichou told me to give this to you if you woke up," Ikkaku said. He handed Renji an envelope. "I'd better be gettin' back to the office. Damn paperwork..." he grumbled. He left.

Renji stared curiously at the envelope. What did Ichigo want to tell him? And why him for that matter. Why not Inoue or Rukia, even Yamamoto? He shrugged and opened it. Inside was a letter.

_Renji,_

_This probably sounds corny, but I'm telling you this because you are one of the few people I can trust. I can never return to Soul Society or the human world._

Renji stopped reading, horrified. Never return? Just what the hell did Aizen do to him? He read on.

_As you know, Aizen turned me into an arrancar and erased my memories of you, Soul Society, my family, everything. I truely believed I was nothing more than a pawn he could use to achieve his goals._

Renji paused again. How dare Aizen do that to Ichigo! Bastard.

_You're probably wondering how I got my memories back. You can thank Yamamoto for that. I can't remember what exactly he said, but it stirred something deep within me. It didn't fully return to me until Aizen stabbed me. I passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up in Yumichika's arms with him, Inoue, and Rangiku-san opening a portal back to Soul Society. I heard them say something about you and the others still fighting, so I knocked them out and took them to 4th company. Apologize for me will ya? After that, I came back to Los Noches and rescued you (insert bragging here). _

That little bastard.

_Anyway, I got you and Hitsugaya and the others out and you know the rest._

_But about my not being able to return. I'm still in my arrancar form. Not only am I sure Soul Society won't except me, but now my hollow is trying to take control again, and with his powers dominant it will be much easier for him. I can't risk you and the others getting hurt. I'm sorry._

_Ichigo_

Renji still couldn't believe it. Never return? No, there must be something they could do to help him after all he's done for them!

He grabbed the letter and tried to leave. He had to talk to Yamamoto. Maybe he could do something.

"Just where do you think you're going?!"

Renji was thrown back down on his bed by Isane.

"Dammit Renji you're still hurt. You're not leaving that bed for at least another week!" She told him.

"ARGH! But Isane I have to speak to Yamamoto Sou-Taichou! It's important!"

"No buts! If you try to leave again I'll sedate you until you heal," she warned. Renji gulped.

"Y-yes ma'am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! Now what do I do?!" Ichigo shouted, kicking one of the few trees in the desolate wasteland known as Hueco Mundo. He sighed and sat down.

_I can't just stay here. Aizen'll be searching for me for sure once he realizes I'm not in Soul Society. I have to keep moving if I wan't to stay alive._

_**Aibou, you're only kidding yourself, thinking you can hide from me,**_

Ichigo clutched his head. _Not you! I haven't got time to deal with your shit hollow!_

_** You wound me Aibou, is that anyway to speak to your horse?**_

_Fuck off._

_** Hmm seems like your not in the mood to play. I'll leave you alone for now, but remember Aibou. I will devour you and your friends! Maybe I'll start with that delicious looking red-haired shinigami, or maybe your adorable little sisters, I bet they'd taste so sweet!**_

"SHUTUP!"

The hollow remained silent.

Suddenly Ichigo felt approaching reiatsu. He didn't recognize it, but it was strong.

_Damn it this is not what I need right now! I'd better move. Best not to attract to much attention..._ He fled.

Meanwhile the source of the reiatsu Ichigo felt, a group of Vasto Lordes menos grandes, stopped.

"His reiatsu is gone! He must've fled!"

"Keep searching! Aizen-Sama wants him captured no matter what!"


	5. Chapter 5

k Satsuki's back wit chappie...erm...five! I'll warn ya right now this one's a shortie but I've got a question. Do you peoples think I should make this a yaoi? I dunno. Right now it's kinda leanin towards RenjiXIchigo but I dunno.

Disclaimer (I've been forgeting this lately): I no own bleach, or any of it's characters. I just use them in my stories and bend them to my will. Muahahaha!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

//Back to Soul Society - 1 week later//

"Quit moving Renji! I'm not done yet!"

"But you said I could leave after a week!"

"I never said that! I said _at least _a week! You're not going anywhere 'til I know you're healed!"

Renji slumped back in his futon while Isane checked over his wounds.

"I guess you're okay to leave, but--"

"YES!"

THWACK! "Let me finish! You need to take it easy for awhile, meaning _no reckless rescue missions!"_

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Sure"

Renji immediately grabbed the letter from Ichigo and headed to 1st company's office.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, are you better already? That's good. What seems to be the problem?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Sir, I recieved at letter from Ichigo."

"Ah yes. I remember him giving that to me to give to you. I assume you're here to discuss what he said in his letter?"

"Hai."

Renji handed the letter to Yamamoto, who read it quickly. His eyes widened.

"This can't be," he muttered.

"Yes. Sir, is there anything we can do to help him?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. I asked Kurotsuchi-taichou to see if he could reverse whatever Aizen did to the boy, but he hasn't reported back. I shall send a hell butterfly to him. We shall see what he has discovered."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//Hueco Mundo//

"DAMMIT! How do they keep finding me?!" Ichigo said angrily, slicing through the head of yet another Ajuchas.

_**// Baka. They can sense your reiatsu. You can't do shit to hide it. You're so pathetic//**_

_Will you shutup? You're not exactly doing anything to help._

_**// Maybe if you asked nicely, I'd help you. Not for your sake, but I don't want the body that I'm going to take over to get all fucked up before I even get to it!//**_

_Just help me you asshole!_

_**Che, fine. Let me take over!//**_

_Are you crazy!? There's no way in hell!_

_**//Relax Aibou, lucky for you Aizen sealed most of my power. I haven't the strengh to completely take over. Yet.//**_

_Really? I didn't know that._

_**That's because you're a fuckin' idiot. Now if you don't want to die, hand it over!//**_

Ichigo sighed and retreated to his inner world while his hollow took over.

"Okay bitches," Hichigo grinned at the adjuchas. "Who dies first?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whadaya mean ya haven't found anything?!" Renji shouted angrily.

"Abarai-fukutaichou! Control yourself!" Yamamoto said sternly. He turned to Mayuri. "Are you sure there is no way to fix him?"

"No. I've looked into everything. There's no way to revert the boy back to a shinigami." Mayuri said solemnly.

"So... what does that mean for Ichigo?" Renji asked nervously. Yamamoto sighed and glanced back at Ichigo's letter.

"We can't bring him to Seireitei or the human world. Like he said, if his hollow breaks loose, it could destroy everything. But we can't let Aizen get his hands on him either."

"So what do we do?" Renji asked.

"For the time being, we will bring him to Soul Society. But he will be kept in the Senzaikyu. That way, if he loses control, the SekiSeki rock will drain his reiatsu so he can't hurt anyone." Yamamoto told him.

"So you're just gonna lock him up?!" Renji shouted angrily.

"There is no other way! I will inform the other Taichous about my decision. You may leave."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**//Looks like that's the last of 'em Aibou. Much as I hate ta say it, ya need to take over now. Damn that Aizen..my strength is gone.//**_

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around at the carnage.

_Well that's one problem down, now what?_

_**//Get the fuck outta here.//**_

_Shut up I was just gonna do that!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah way too short but i need to know what u guys want before i add more. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took sooooooo long! But I wuz getting a rather depressing amount of reviews for this story. (Plus I'm not even s'posed to be on the computer I got grounded .) But my evil mommy's at work so I bring yous chappie six!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did Inoue and Ishida would die by Grimmy-chan's hand and then he and Ichi would run off into the sunset!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

//Soul Society//

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Renji sighed.

Having been to Hueco Mundo before, Renji and Rukia were the ones sent to retrieve Ichigo. Also because maybe, because they were Ichigo's friends, they could convince him to come without having to use force.

"So how exactly are we gonna get there?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I'd bet money that Urahara can get us there, we should go to his place."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//Urahara Shoten//

"Ah Kuchiki-san! Freeloader-san! What brings you to my humble stor-OUCH!"

"Dammit Urahara quit callin' me a freeloader ya bastard!" Renji screamed, the vein in head head pulsing angrily.

Urahara gingerly touched the spot where Renji punched him. "Sheesh, talk about no sense of humor. Anywho, as I was saying, what brings you to my humble store?"

"This is serious Urahara. Is there anyway for us to get to Hueco Mundo?" Rukia asked.

"...You want to try and save young Ichigo-san don't you?" Urahara asked knowingly.

"Geez how is it that you know everything!?" Renji asked incredulously. Urahara hid a smirk behind his fan.

"My ways are many and mysterious Abarai-kun. Now do you want to go to Hueco Mundo or not?" He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

"Arigato Urahara-san!" Rukia said gratefully. She and Renji leaped into the portal and landed in the soft sands of Hueco Mundo. Well rather Rukia land softly whereas Renji landed face first in the ground.

"Ouch...dammit that hurt!" Renji rubbed his head where it made contact with the ground.

"Oh stop whining you big baby. We have to find Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"Right. So now that we're here, how are we gonna do that? This place ain't exactly small ya know."

"Baka. Try to sense his reiatsu! You of all people should know that he can't hide it!"

"...I knew that...I was just makin' sure you knew..."

Renji closed his eyes and tried to feel his reiatsu. Nothing. Wait! He could feel it. It was near them too!

"This way!" Renji shouted.

"What?! You found him already!?" Rukia said, struggling to keep up with Renji's shunpo.

"Yeah, he should be just over this hill!" Renji shouted back to her.

They reached the top. Sure enough, there was Ichigo, asleep against one of the solitary trees that chose to dot the desolate wasteland. He definately looked worse for the wear. His clothes were filthy, torn, and bloody. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, which he probably hadn't. He held Zangetsu in his hand while he slept, probably so he'd be ready for any attack.

Renji and Rukia quietly walked over to his resting place. Renji bent down and gently nudged him awake.

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes. Seeing faces in front of him he immediatly bolted awake and went on the offensive, not realizing it was his friends.

"Ichigo what the hell?! It's us ya dumbass!" Renji shouted, quickly blocking Zangetsu with Zabimaru.

"What? R-Renji!? Rukia!? What are you guys doing here?!" Ichigo asked.

Renji was about to answer when Ichigo suddenly swayed and fell.

"Ichigo! What's wrong!" Rukia shrieked worriedly.

'Nuthin...Just hungry," he mumbled. He stood up and leaned on Zangetsu for support. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"What do we want!? We want ta bring ya back home!" Renji shouted.

"Renji, I already told you I can't---"

"Just cuz ya doomed yerself to life in this hell doesn't mean we'd sit back and letchya!" Renji said fiercly. "Now c'mon, yer comin with us!"

"Renji..." Rukia began uncertainly.

"Hang on Rukia! Now don't you dare try an' run away from this Ichigo. We'll-"

"RENJI!!"

"WHAT!? Dammit Rukia I was gonna say somethin' cool!"

"...How are we supposed to get back? The portal Urahara created closed."

"..."

"I can create one for you, but that doesn't mean I'm coming with you," Ichigo said.

"Like hell! You're coming with us even if I have to drag you!"Renji told him.

"Looks like you're not gonna get out of here then!"

"Che, stubborn bastard," Renji grumbled.

"Ichigo please," Rukia whispered with tears in her eyes. "Come back with us. We don't like seeing you suffer like this. Please, we can help you!"

"Help me! HA! Look at me Rukia, I'm a freak! And after what I did in Soul Society and wouldn't be surprised if they sentenced me to execution!" Ichigo started to walk away. "Just leave me here. Forget I ever existed and go on with your lives!"

Renji walked over to Ichigo and punched him as hard as he could.

"OUCH! Bastard, what the fuck!?"

"Don't you EVER say that again! 'Just leave you here!?' Who the fuck do you think we are!? There ain't no fuckin' way yer stayin' in this shithole now!"

"But-"

"No Buts! Now open that fuckin' portal NOW, or else!"

Ichigo complied, slightly frightened. He had never seen Renji this angry before. Not even when he went to rescue Rukia.

"Good, now let's get back." They all stepped through.

They were greet by Urahara when they got back, but Hitsugaya and Byakuya were there as well?

"Good, I see you've retrieved Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said. He gave a slight nod to Byakuya, who disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo. He swiftly snapped a black collar around his neck.

"Hey! What the...fuck.." Ichigo passed out.

"H-Hitsugaya-Taichou! Nii-Sama! What is the meaning of this!" Rukia asked horrified.

"You know as well as I do that Kurosaki would not willingly allow himself to be locked up. This way we can get him to the Senzaikyu without any trouble. Then the SekiSeki Rock will take care of his reiatsu," Byakuya replied.

"Locked up!? Senzaikyu!? You're gonna stick him in there like some criminal!? He's done nothing wrong! Renji, why didn't you tell me they were gonna lock him up?!"

Renji stared at the ground and said nothing.

"We have no choice. If he looses control of his power it could be the end of us!" Hitsugaya stated angrily. "Come on, we need to get back. Abarai, you carry Kurosaki!"

Renji nodded curtly, still not saying anything, and gently lifted Ichigo into his arms bridal style. They walked through the portal. Rukia desperatly looked back at Urahara, hoping for some help. But he just shook his head sadly. She sighed and followed the others through.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like we made it without any trouble," Hitsugaya sighed in relief. They were at the Senzaikyu. "Abarai, put him inside and take the collar off."

Renji walked into the tower and shuddered. Everytime he came near this place it brought back memories of Rukia's execution. Now he was back, locking up another one of his best friends.

He gently layed the boy down and snapped the collar off. As soon as it came off Ichigo stirred awake. Renji swiftly walked towards the exit.

"Renji, what's going on, where am I?" Ichigo asked. He sounded scared.

Renji turned back just before the door closed. He looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo..."


	7. Chapter 7

yayz pt 7!

Disclaimer: (sobs) me no own bleach...me so sad...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This is just fucking great! I knew they'd do this to me! Why the fuck did I come with them anyway? I should've just stayed in Hueco Mundo, DAMMIT!_

_**// Oh stop it with the poor pitiful me shit, aibou. You're making it pour in here!//**_

_Well, your not exactly doing anything to help, hollow._

_**// You're so cruel aibou! 'Sides, I got a name ya know. It's Shirosaki. Use it.//**_

_Oh fuck off. ...Whaddaya think they're gonna do to us anyway?_

_**// Probably kill ya.//**_

_Thanks for optism._

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so now that we have Kurosaki, what do we do with him? His power is still unstable," Byakuya asked.

The other Taichous and fukutaichous at the meeting nodded and looked at Yamamoto for an answer.

"I still do not know. That is what I'm here to discuss!" he snapped.

"I say we kill him now! Look what he did to Soul Society with his attack! Master Genryusai, he almost killed you!" Komamura roared.

"With all due respect Taichou, it wasn't his fault! Aizen was controlling him! Besides, think of all the good things he's done for Soul Society! We can't just kill him!" Renji said angrily.

"Why don't you let me conduct some exper- I mean _research _on him? Maybe I could be able to find a cure for him that way?" Mayuri asked eagerly.

"Hell no Kurotsuchi. That would probably make things worse," Soi Fon interjected.

"It's not your place to tell me what to do, woman!" Mayuri said cooly.

"What did you say!? I'll cut you to pieces!" Soi Fon shouted furiously.

"Ooh a fight! Looks like fun!" Kenpachi grinned and drew his sword.

"Yay Ken-chan get's ta play!" Yachiru giggled.

"STOP THIS POINTLESS BICKERING! WE STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED WHAT TO DO WITH KUROSAKI!" Yamamoto screamed.

The room calmed down somewhat.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**// Hey Aibou.//**_

_**//Aibou!//**_

_**//AIBOU! DAMMIT STOP IGNORIN' ME!//**_

_What!?_

_**//Let me take over! Maybe I can get us outta this shithole!//**_

_And do what? Eat everybody?_

_**//...no. 'Sides they hate ya anyway! This way at least we can go back to Hueco Mundo!//**_

_Why is it whenever you have an idea my mood worsens._

_**//Cuz yer so damn soft!//**_

_Oh fuck off! I ain't lettin' ya kill all my friends! I'd rather just stay here._

_**// Friends!? In case ya haven't noticed Aibou, yer so called "Friends" locked ya up in jail! They're probably sentencin' ya to execution right now!//**_

_Maybe not! What about Renji and Rukia! Those two are the best friends I have in this place! They wouldn't just sit back and let me die! You heard Renji's little speech back in Hueco Mundo!_

_**//Sorry to break it to ya Aibou, but the word of a fukutaichou and an unseated officer ain't gonna do much for ya.//**_

_Then I guess I'll just have to wait and find out!_

_**//Fuck you. I don't wanna die. If you won't give me the reins I'll wrench 'em outta yer hands!//**_

_No! Bastard, stop!_

Ichigo clutched his head as the black energy came back, encircling him. He let out a scream, but it soon turned into the cry of a hollow. He let go of his head and fell limply on the floor.

After a few minutes he got up and opened his eyes. They were full of bloodlust and insanity. He licked his lips an grinned psychotically. Then he spoke, but it wasn't Ichigo's voice, it was Shirosaki's.

"Sorry Aibou, but I'd rather save my neck then let you be all noble and shit," he snickered.

He walked over to one of the walls in the Senzaikyu and put a hand on it. It immediately began sapping up his reiatsu.

"...The hell?!" he wrenched his hand back.

_//The wall's made of SekkiSeki Rock. Weren't you paying any attention at all?//_

_**Nope. Not a problem anyway. I'll just blast my way out!**_

_//You really are a dumbass, ya know that? I'll say it slowly this time. The. Walls. Made. Of. Sekki Seki Rock. Your. Attacks. Can't. Break.Through. Moron.//_

_**Oh fuck off. If the reiatsu's dense enough it'll break through!**_

_//Whatever.//_

Shiro raised Zangetsu high in the air and increased his spirit power.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he roared.

Evil black energy forced itself out of the end of his blade and smashed into the wall with enough force that sent him crashing into the wall on the other side of the tower.

"Fuck! That better have worked. That hurt!" he grumbled.

The dust cleared and they're wasn't even a scratch on the wall.

_// Oh don't worry Aibou! If the spirit power's dense enough it'll work! HA! Looks like it back fired on you! You should try smashing your head into it! That's probably dense enough to work!//_

_**Bite me.**_

_// Where at and how hard?//_

Shiro ignored the last comment and focused on the wall. It was really starting to piss him off.

"Maybe a cero will work."

_//Doubt it.//_

_**Damn and you call me annoying. Just shutup and watch.**_

Shiro focused every last bit of his reiatsu into his right hand and fired the cero at the evil wall.

It was enough. The cero's blast left a huge hole in the wall. Big enough that he could crawl through.

"Hah! Who's the moron now Aibou!"

_//Yeah Yeah just shutup. Now ya got us outta there, so give me back control!//_

_**No.**_

_//WHAT!?//_

_**You know as well as well as I do that those shinigami aren't gonna let us escape! I know ya ain't gonna wanna fight yer friends and we'll just get caught again! Let me fight em! I can get us back ta Hueco Mundo in one piece!**_

_//No! You'll kill them! Please don't hurt my friends!//_

_**Relax Aibou. Knowin' Red he probably won't wanna fight ya anyway.**_

_//Not just him! What about Rukia, Ikkaku, and the others?!//_

_**I won't touch 'em unless they attack me. Happy now?**_

_//I guess.//_

------------------------------------------------------------

"WARNING! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" the alarm sounded in the midst of the meeting to decide Ichigo's fate.

"What!? That's impossible! How could he get out of the Senzaikyu!?" Ukitake asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but we have to catch him! This meeting is adjurned for now!" Yamamoto shouted.

Everybody ran off to recapture Ichigo.

_Dammit Ichigo! Why'd ya havta go an' escape?! They're definately gonna punish ya now! Ya gotta get outta here! Even Hueco Mundo is better than Soul Society right now. I should've listened to ya. Then ya wouldn't be in this mess! _Renji thought. He ran towards Ichigo's reiatsu. _I gotta get 'im outta here before he gets killed!_

------------------------------------------------------

_//Dammit Shiro, let me outta here! You're gonna get us killed!//_

_**Relax Aibou, I got it all under control.**_

"There he is! Get him!"

_//Now look what you've done! Half of Soul Society's chasin' us!//_

_**Stop bein' such a wuss. I'll take care of it!**_

Shiro stopped runnin' and turned around. He grinned psychotically.

"All the Captains and Leiutenants just to capture lil ol' me? I'm flattered," he smirked.

"Kurosaki! What the hell are you playing at! Actually, how did you escape from the Senzaikyu!?" Toshiro demanded.

Shiro cocked his head to one side. "Ichigo? Sorry, he ain't here right now. You'll have ta play with me instead!" The psychotic grin was back in place.

"SouTaichou! Kurosaki must've lost control of his powers! We must detain him at all costs!" Komamura roared.

"I'll take care of this. Get him, Ashisogi Jizo," the creepy taichou of 12th released his zanpaku-to.

Shirosaki cautiously took a step back. He may be crazy, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid. Neither he nor Ichigo had seen Kurotsuchi's release before.

"Oh? So tell me, what the hell does that crazy-ass lookin' thing do?" he smirked.

Kurotsuchi's response was to disappear and slash Shiro across the back. He quickly leapt away.

"Damn you're fast. Guess I should stop playin' around and--THE HELL!?" he collapsed, unable to move. "Bastard, what the hell'd ya do ta me!?" he screamed. Kurotsuchi smirked.

"I paralyzed you. Now then, why don't we fin- WHERE THE HELL'D HE GO!?"

Shiro used Sonido ( he's still in arrancar form) to disappear.

"Kurotsuchi! Why didn't you paralyze him!?"

"Weren't you listening!? I did! I don't know how he's still able to move!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

"Cuz a weak-ass attack like that ain't gonna work on me," Shiro whispered in his ear.

Kurotsuchi whipped around only to have a sword shoved through his stomach.

"Taichou!" Nemu screamed and ran to her injured Taichou's side.

Shirosaki just smirked and slashed his blade across her chest, defeating her effortlessly.

"Ichigo!" came a voice.

Shiro turned, scowling. "I told ya, bitch. I ain't Ichigo!" Then his eyes widened in recognition then narrowed maliciously. "Well look who it is. Took ya long enough, Red."

Renji scowled. "Bastard! Release him now!" He drew his sword. "Hoeru, Zabimaru!"

Shiro's response was to grin even more. "Whatchya gonna do, Red? Attack me? Don't forget that this is still Ichigo's body. Do ya really wanna take the risk of killin' him?"

Renji's stance faltered and Shirosaki used the opportunity to attack him. Renji swore and narrowly dodged an attack that could've cut off his head.

_//NO! You said you wouldn't hurt them!//_

_**Sorry Aibou, guess I lied.**_

"Ichigo, snap out of it! C'mon fight him! You can get back control, it's your body! Renji yelled.

"Sorry Red," Shiro laughed. "He can't hear ya. Even if he could, I'm to strong for him ta--" he stopped talking, eyes wide. Swirling energy surrounded him, not an evil black, but a warm blue. Ichigo's reiatsu.

"NO! Dammit Aibou, I could've gotten us outta here! Stop! Stupid Bastard! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he collapsed.

"Ichigo!?" Renji ran forward worriedly. He gently shook Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo wearily opened his eyes. They were still yellow and black, but the kind softness that was Ichigo had returned.

"Sorry Ren," he passed out.

Renji sighed with relief. "It's Ichigo! He got back control!" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter," Yamamoto said grimly. "This incident has made up my mind. In his current state, Kurosaki Ichigo too dangerous to be kept here or anywhere. Lock him back up, using all the reiatsu restraints possible, and put him in a high security cell. The date of his execution will be decided at the next Taichou's meeting."

Renji felt his stomach drop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS ARE MY CRACK!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yayz I wuz able to update! It took a long time, but if you review I think I can update faster. Remember, reviews are my crack and right now I'm going through withdrawl!

Special thanks to Bemyhero for giving me some good ideas! -bows down-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unh, where the hell am I? And why the fuck does my back hurt so much?" Ichigo grumbled as he said up. He winced as it brought him more pain.

He glanced around. A prison cell. Not surprising after Shiro's little scene. He tried to reach around and feel the damage on his back, but the heavy iron hand cuffs prevented him from doing so. He also noticed that the reiatsu sapping collar was back in place. _'Fanfuckingtastic.'_

"The higher-ups didn't want a repeat of your little escapade from earlier. Those handcuffs are made of Seki-Seki Rock, just like the collar."

Ichigo whipped his head around, wincing cuz the movement hurt his back.

"Renji!"

Abarai Renji sat on the ground in the far corner of the cell. His eyes looked red and puffy, as if he'd been crying recently. He got up and walked over to Ichigo's bed and sat down beside him. His eyes were the most serious Ichigo had ever seen them.

"Renji, wh-what's wrong?"

He was shocked when Renji wrapped his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. He was even more shocked when he heard a soft sob. The big bad Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of 6th Division, was sobbing on his shoulder.

"Renji!? What's--"

"It's all over now Ichigo. You really did it this time. They're gonna execute you tomorrow at dawn!" He pulled away and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed. "E-execute?"

Renji nodded solemnly. "Yep. They're fixin' up the Soukyoku just for you."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. "The Soukyoku?" He managed a small smirk. "Kinda ironic huh?" He was not expecting a fist to collide with the side of his head.

"Dammit Ichigo this is serious! You are going to DIE! Don't you get it! It's all over! We're trying everything we can to overturn your sentence but Yamamoto has his mind made up! After all those time you saved our asses, we can't even save you once..." He turned away as tears threatened to fall again.

Ichigo gingerly rubbed the spot on his face where Renji hit him. "I am taking this seriously. To be honest I've never been more scared in my life. It ain't easy knowin' exactly when yer gonna die. I just...I just don't wanna cause you guys anymore grief than I have already.

Renji smiled softly. "A day before yer death an' yer still blamin' yerself for everything." His smile vanished when he saw Ichigo wince again.

"Ichigo? What's--" He paused when he saw the spots of blood on his sheets.

"The hell!? Ichigo, turn around!" Ichigo did what he was told and Renji swore at what he saw. A large, jagged slash from his right shoulder to his left hip. It was the wound that Kurotsuchi had inflicted on him to restrain him.

"Those bastards, they didn't even bother to clean and dress your wound!" He was seething with anger.

"What does it matter? After tomorrow I ain't gonna feel it anyway."

"It should damn well matter! After all you've done for the Soul Society they should be worshipping the ground you walk on! And what do they do!? Sentence you to death that's what! Burns me up!"

Ichigo chuckled as Renji set to work using his minor kido skills to heal his wound. "Nice to know you care, but, why do you care so much?"

Renji paused in his healing, and Ichigo thought he had upset him when Renji spoke.

"It just, you and Rukia have gotta be the best friends I have in this place. Actually, yer like siblings ta me yanno? How would you feel if one of yer sisters were sentenced ta die?"

He stopped talking and let Ichigo mull over this information. What would he do if his sisters got the death sentence? He'd do everything in his power and more to save them, but overall he'd feel like shit for not being able to protect him.

Is this what Renji felt right now? In a way, he _was_ like a big brother to Ichigo. He always had his back in fights, when they weren't busy getting in petty arguments with each other. And it always seemed when one of them was in trouble, the other was there to bail him out. And no matter what, they always found time to enjoy themselves together and act like idiots. Ichigo smiled at the thought.

"Yanno Renji, yer just like a big brother to me too."

Renji smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days as he finished his healing.

"Thanks Ichigo. That means a lot."

"Renji?"

"Hm?

"...Is that why you hugged me?"

"er..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//Los Noches//

"Aizen-Sama, scouts sent to the Soul Society confirmed that Kurosaki Ichigo has indeed been captured by them. It has also been confirmed that they have scheduled him for execution first thing tomorrow morning," The green-haired Arrancar finished his report and bowed to his master.

"Thank you Hijiri, you may go now," Aizen made a motion for him to leave.

The Arrancar gave his master one final bow and swiftly left the throne room.

"Heheh. Seems poor lil' Ichi-kun got 'imself in a bunch 'o trouble this time," Gin snickered.

"Indeed." Aizen rested his head on his hand. He seemed deep in thought. Gin cocked his head to one side, his foxlike grin seemed to falter for a minute.

"Are ya gonna let Soul Society kill 'im for ya?"

"No. I want to kill him myself. But," he smirked. "Let's toy with him first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//Soul Society//

"Wake up trash!"

Ichigo grunted as he was jolted awake roughly. He opened his eyes to see a rather ugly looking man leering at him.

"You heard me you traitorous piece of shit! Get moving!"

Ichigo glared at the man but bit back the retort he was itching to shout. Instead he obediently got up and let the man lead him out of the cell. There were at least ten gaurdsmen waiting outside the cell. _'They must think I'm going to try and escape again.'_

He inwardly grinned when he saw some of the men flinch when he looked at them. _'Heh. They must be afraid of me after my little attack.'_

Thinking of how Shirosaki would've reacted to that, he decided to have some fun. He gave an insane smirk.

"What's the matter? Scared of lil' ol' me?" The men drew back, terrified. He could hear the hollow's laughter inside his inner world.

"Stop dicking around and get moving!" Something hit him hard from behind. He turned to snap at the person who hit him, but paused wide eyed when he saw who it was.

"Ukitake-san!?"

Ukitake Jyushiro stared at him coldly. He hit him with the hilt of his sword again.

"You heard me get moving!"

Ichigo opened his mouth, then closed it and started walking. If all of his former friends and allies though trash was worth more than he was, maybe death wouldn't be so bad after all.

Little did he know as soon as he turned away all the hate left Ukitake's face and was replaced by remorse and sorrow.

_'Forgive me Ichigo, but Yamamoto ordered me not to show you any kindness. Please, I'm so sorry.'_

"Ukitake-Taichou! We must leave for the Soukyoku!"

"Oh, right."

--------------------------------------------

"Renji! Ichigo's execution! It's starting!" Rukia shrieked.

Renji grimaced. "I know. I ain't goin'. I can't just stand there and do nothing while he dies. I just can't."

"You selfish bastard!" She wacked him upside the head. "What about Ichigo!? His feelings!? He's probably terrified! We can't let him face this alone! We're his friends!" She was on the verge of tears. "We can't..."

Renji sighed and got up. "I suppose yer right, but, it ain't gonna be easy ta watch."

"For you and me both. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had always wondered how a criminal felt just as he was about to be executed. Now he knew, and God how he wished he didn't.

_Fucking hell! I don't wanna die! I'm only sixteen for fuck's sake! At least, not like this. Dying in battle, or to protect someone I could deal with but this is total shit!_

_**//I wuz wondering when ya would give up the tough guy act.//**_

_Oh shut the fuck up. It's yer fault that we're in this mess in the first place._

_**//Tch. Geez Aibou, why do ya always have ta blame everythin' on poor lil' me?//**_

_BECAUSE IT USUALLY __IS__ ALL YER FAULT!!!_

_**//Completely beside the point.//**_

_Ya know what, I ain't gonna spend the last minutes of my life arguing with a little shitstain like you._

_**//Shitstain!? Why you little-//**_

"Stop spacing out trash!" Ichigo was hit again.

He looked up and shuddered. They had reached the Soukyoku. This was it.

He glanced around. It seemed like every shinigami in the Gotei 13 had shown up, like it was some sort of entertainment. He didn't even know half of them.

He scanned the crowd for Renji and Rukia. No sign of them. Great. If they missed his execution he swore he'd come back to life and kill them. Then he'd burry them, dig them up and clone them, and then kill all their clones! And then, he was never speaking to them again!

He was pushed roughly on to the execution stand by Ukitake. Then Ukitake went to stand by Sentaro and Kiyone. He sent Ichigo a look of deepest remorse, but looked away after a warning glare from the Sou-Taichou.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, traitor to Soul Society, do you have any last words before the Soukyoku takes your life?"

He glanced around and saw Renji and Rukia. Looking directly at them he said "I'm sorry for causing you guys so much grief." Then he turned to the Sou-Taichou. "May you rot in hell!" He spat at him.

Yamamoto's face turned beet red in anger. "Enough! Release the Soukyoku and get this wrech out of my sight!"

As the execution sythe bursted in to flames and assumed it's true form, Ichigo looked at all the faces of his friends and forced a smile. Yachiru sat on Kenpachi's shoulder and cried, and Kenpachi himself looked sadder than anyone had ever seen him. Rukia let the tears flow freely down her face, and Renji fought to control his own tears. All his other friends and comrades looked sad too. Others who didn't know him sneered at him and shouted insults. Ichigo even saw Renji turn around and punch a guy who let out a particularly nasty comment.

The cuffs on his wrists disinegrated as he was lifted to the top of the scaffold. He smiled bitterly as he remembered the last time he had been up there. As the Soukyoku came speeding towards his body, he looked at Renji and Rukia one last time and smiled. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. A single tear slid down his cheek, only to evaporate from the intense heat.

_Goodbye..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_REVIEW YER BUTTS OFF!!_

bai-bai!


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't have to go to school today cuz of semester exams, so I decided to update early. Yayz for me! Also, I forgot to mention last time that Hollowed Sins is not yaoi or slash, but that may change in the future, I don't know yet.

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I luv you all!!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Goodbye..._

Flames engulfed his body and he let out a horrible scream of agony.

"NO!" Rukia covered her face with her hands, sobbing harder than ever. Renji grimaced and looked away.

The Soukyoku returned back to its blade form and went back to its stand. Everybody looked up to the top of the scaffold. Some eager, some apprehensive.

There was nothing left. Not even a drop of blood. Loud jeers interupted the shocked silence as those who knew Ichigo only as a traitor rejoiced in his death. Those who cared about him turned away sadly and made to leave.

"My my, such a comotion."

Though the words were spoken calmly and softly, everybody stopped shouting and turned wide-eyed to where the speaker stood.

"A-Aizen Sousuke!"

Indeed Aizen stood impassively on top of the execution stand. He held something under his arms. Something with bright orange hair.

"Ichigo!" Renji was seething with anger. Here was the bastard who ruined his friend's life. Here was the bastard who tried to kill Rukia. Here was his chance to get revenge.

He ripped Zabimaru out of its sheath and lept furiously at the traitor.

"Give him back! Hoeru! Zabimaru!" The whip-like blade came crashing down, but Aizen dodged it and delivered a swift blow to his back.

"Renji!" He turned, shocked. Ichigo was staring at him, golden eyes wide and terrified. Relief spread through his body. Ichigo was still alive!

"Ichigo? But how? We all saw the Soukyoku go right through you!"

"That would be my doing." Aizen smirked and looked at the Soukyoku. Everyone else looked at gasped.

The Soukyoku had been completely demolished. The blade ripped right off and smashed into a thousand pieces.

"I simply used my illusions to make it seem as though he died. But," his smirk grew bigger. "The agonizing pain he felt was quite real."

Renji felt cold fury coil in his gut again.

"You bastard!" He lunged again. Aizen just smirked and drew his sword.

"It's the traitor! Attack!" Yamamoto roared. He glared at Aizen. "Do you really think that even you can beat all of us!?"

Aizen's smirk just grew bigger. "Sorry, but I don't intend to fight you."

"What are you--AH!"

Aizen grinned sadistically as the negacion field trapped all the shinigami and laughed as they fought to break free. "With that much reiatsu, the negacion won't hold for long, but that ought to hold them until I finish." He turned and frowned. "Looks like I missed one.

Rukia glared at Aizen as she helped Renji struggle to his feet.

"NO! Renji, Rukia, just run away!" Ichigo screamed as he struggled against Aizen's hold. But he was still too weak from all his reiatsu being drained.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Ichigo clamped his eyes shut but it was too late. He was already under Kyoka Suigetsu's spell. He cautiously opened his eyes. What he saw nearly made him want to vomit.

About ten feet away from wear Aizen was holding him lay Renji's corpse, or what was left of it. His head had been severed from his body and laid a few feet from the rest of him. There were several stab wounds in his chest. Not far from where he lay was Rukia. Her heart had been ripped from her chest and her eyes were wide and blank, staring into nothing.

"Renji! Rukia! NO!" He clamped his eyes shut again. _It isn't real, it's just an illusion, it isn't real! Dear God, please don't let it be real! _Tears began to stream down his face. _It's okay, it's just an illusion, Renji and Rukia are fine, just open your eyes dammit! They need your help! _But the fear of what he had seen kept them closed. Illusion or not, he couldn't bear to see his nakama like that.

Aizen smirked at the trembling boy. His plan was working perfectly. Renji's eyes narrowed as Ichigo screamed.

Aizen undid the illusion and reached down and wrenched Ichigo's eyes open. When he saw Renji alive and intact, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Then he frantically searched for Rukia. She wasn't by Renji's side anymore. Where was she? He didn't see her anywhere!

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki! Second Dance, Tsuki Shiro!"

Ice began to creep up Aizen's legs, trapping him. He let out a curse and tried to break free. Ichigo was still looking wildly around for Rukia. He saw her land lightly next to Renji.

"Renji you idiot! Grab Ichigo now!" She kicked him in the head.

"Oh, right!" Renji lunged forward and wrenched Ichigo out of Aizen's grasp just as he was encased in a pillar of ice. Aizen let out a piercing scream.

"Ichigo!" As soon as Renji put him down, Rukia grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. "I thought we lost you, I'm so glad your alive! And I'm sorry! It's all our fault that this happened to you! Really it's my fault, if I hadn't been careless and transferred my powers to you none of this would've--"

"Rukia calm down! It's okay!" Ichigo forced a laugh and hugged her back. Renji frowned as he noticed that Ichigo was still trembling. Just what did Aizen do to him when he released his zanpaku-to?

"Ichigo, are you--" he stopped talking, eyes wide. Slowly, he looked down, and numbly grabbed the sword that was shoved through his stomach. He looked up at Rukia and Ichigo's horrified expressions. He gave them a small smile and collapsed. Rukia and Ichigo looked to see who stabbed him. It was Aizen. Shocked, they both looked up at the pillar of ice that they _thought_ Rukia trapped him in. There was nothing there.

Not thinking, Rukia tried to attack him again. Aizen smacked her hard and sent her crashing into Ichigo.

"Rukia!" He grabbed her. "Are you okay!? Answer me!"

She gave a shaky laugh. "Fool. Don't yell so loud, you're giving me a headache."

Ichigo turned and glared at Aizen. His reiatsu flared around him. He gently sat Rukia on the ground. Then he turned back to Aizen. "You sadistic fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

The black energy encased him like a cacoon. Aizen quickly switched to a defensive stance. With Kurosaki Ichigo, you never knew what to expect.

The energy disappeared and Aizen couldn't help but gasp. In the place where Ichigo had been standing was a vicious looking lizard-like hollow. It had strange red markings on it arms and tail, and around the deadly looking spikes on it's back. Its mask also had red markings on it. But the most prominent feature was its long, bright orange hair.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked terrified. The hollow turned to her and she flinched back. But when it spoke, it was Ichigo's voice.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll beat this bastard and fix this whole mess." "Ichigo" turned back to Aizen.

"Beat me? Is that so." He eyed the hollow. "You don't even have your zanpaku-to!"

"I don't need it!" Using Sonido, Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind Aizen and tried to behead him from behind. Aizen turned swiftly and cut his arm off. Ichigo screamed and jumped back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia tried to get up. She stopped when she heard Ichigo laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" Aizen's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo said nothing. Aizen and Rukia stared in shock as his arm regenerated. Then Ichigo launched three cero simultaneously at Aizen. He looked at Rukia. "Go help Renji!" She nodded and ran to wear Renji lay barely conscious with a hand over his wound.

"Hey, are you okay?" She moved his hand to get a better look at his wound.

"Yeah. What about Ichigo? Don't worry about me, just go help him!"

Rukia looked over to where Ichigo and Aizen were fighting. She watched for a moment as Ichigo blocked an attack by Aizen with his claws, then whipped his tail around to knock his feet out from under him. She smiled and turned back to Renji. "Don't worry, I think he can handle this by himself. Remember, this is Ichigo we're talking about." She gently place her hand over his wound and used her kido to heal him. Renji groaned as his wound closed.

"Damn girl, you're sure gettin' good at that."

She smiled at him. "Well with you two morons to look after I knew I'd better practice my healing kido." Renji glared lightly at her. Then he tried to get up, swearing when he failed.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing!? You lost way to much blood! Just stay the hell put for once!" Rukia glared at him.

"I've gotta help Ichigo!" He tried to get up again.

Rukia sighed. "Sorry about this Renji. Bakudo number one. SAI!"

Renji swore as his limbs were paralyzed. "Dammit Rukia let me go!"

"No. You're gonna stay put for this one." She drew her sword. "I'm sure Ichigo doesn't need it, but if he does_ I'll _help him." She ran over to where Ichigo and Aizen were still going at it.

"Rukia, get your ass back here dammit! ARGH!" Renji continued to struggle against his bindings.

Ichigo smirked as his claws managed to get past Aizen's guard and slashed his stomach. Aizen grunted in pain but brushed it off and launched a counter attack. He slashed wildly at Ichigo, who quickly jumped back.

"Hado 99, Kuro Hitsugi."

Ichigo swore as he was encased in black energy, this time created by Aizen. Unnocticed by Aizen, Rukia tried to sneak up behind him. She paused when she heard Ichigo scream.

The energy disappeared. Ichig was still standing, but he was covered in blood. Aizen frowned.

"Hm, I still can't summon its full power without the destruction chant. Oh well." He smirked as Ichigo struggled to remain standing.

"Bastard, you forget that I have instand regeneration in this form." Ichigo closed his eyes and his wounds began to heal.

"Oh no you don't!" Aizen lunged at him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shrieked. "Look out!" Ichigo opened his eyes and dodged just in time.

Aizen turned to look at her. His eyes filled with fury. "Little bitch!" He disappeared.

Rukia looked around, desperately trying to find him, when he appeared in front of her and brought his sword down on her head. She closed her eyes, but death never came. She felt a drop of blood hit her face, but it wasn't hers. She heard Aizen's sadistic laughter and wrenched her eyes open.

"Ichigo!"

At the last second before the blade came down on her, Ichigo had jumped in front of her and took the blow. Aizen's sword was sticking straight through his head. He groaned as his hollow skin began to fall off him. When it was completely gone Rukia and Aizen gasped. The hollow mask on the side of his head and the hollow hole in his throat were gone, and his eyes were back to their normal chocolate brown color. He was back to normal! But, Aizen's sword was still sticking through his head.

Gasping, Ichigo raised a shaking arm and gripped Aizen's chest. His other hand grabbed the sword in his head and held it there, preventing any escape. With his last remaining strengh, he focused all his energy into the hand holding Aizen's chest and launched a cero powerful enough to make Ulquiorra jealous. Aizen screamed as he was hurled through the air. Ichigo wrenched the sword out of his head with a scream of agony. Then he collapsed and all the light left his eyes.

"NO! Renji, come help me, quickly!" She undid her kido and he quickly ran to where Rukia held Ichigo in her arms.

"Dammit Ichigo don't you dare die here! Rukia our healing powers aren't enough to heal this! We need Unohana or even Inoue to--" he stopped speaking, staring wide-eyed over Rukia's shoulder. She turned around and gasped.

"No..."

"You foolish shinigami! Do you really think a cero like that could kill me!" Aizen glared at them, his face full of hatred. "You couldn't kill me in a thousand years!"

"Maybe they can't be we can."

Aizen whipped around. The other shinigami had broken free of the negacion. Yamamoto stepped forward. "Kurosaki Ichigo risked his life to save one of the members of the Gotei 13, and it also seems that he has turned back into a shinigami. He is no longer branded a traitor. You however," he glared at Aizen. "will die here."

Aizen only smirked. "Sorry, but that will have to wait for a later time." He looked at Ichigo. "I've completed my plan, for now." He stepped through a portal back to Los Noches.

"Unohana-Taichou! Can you save him!?" Unohana ran to where Ichigo lay and placed a hand on his chest.

"There's still a chance for me to save him, but we must act quickly! Isane, Hanataro, come with me!" She gently lifted him up and flashed to the relief base, Isane and Hanataro struggling to keep up.

"Ichigo!" Renji tried to go after them but he lost too much blood. He dropped to his knees as a wave of dizzyness came over him. Rukia knelt by his side and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Rest Abarai-Fukutaichou, Kuchiki-san. Both of you did very well today." Yamamoto walked over to them.

"Yamamoto-SouTaichou, is Ichigo--"

"He is no longer guilty. To be honest I didn't want to execute the boy in the first place, but the welfare of the Soul Society comes before the welfare of one individual, and with his hollow out of control that boy was a liability. But now that he is back to normal, he is cleared of all charges, and I shall personally apologize to him when he awakens."

"SouTaichou, do you think he will be okay?" Renji asked worriedly.

"I trust in Unohana-Taichou's skills. I'm sure he will be fine. You two should be worrying about yourself. I suggest you go to the relief station and be taken care of as well. I must go now. This is just another huge mess that needs to be taken care of." With that he left.

Rukia helped Renji to his feet and let him lean on her for support as they trudged towards 4th company.

"Renji, do you really think Ichigo will be okay?"

"I don't know. Ichigo's a tough kid. But I guess all we can do is hope for the best."

and that's all for now folks! REVIEW YER BUTTS OFF!


End file.
